metal_jatfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrie Underwood
Carrie Marie Harrison (née Underwood; born March 10, 1983), professionally known as Carrie Underwood is an American singer, songwriter, and actress. She rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol, in 2005. Her debut single, "Inside Your Heaven", is the only country song to debut at number one on the US Billboard Hot 100. Her debut album, Some Hearts, was released in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles "Jesus, Take the Wheel" and "Before He Cheats", it became the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history and the best-selling country album of the last 16 years. Underwood won three Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. Her second album, Carnival Ride, followed in 2007. It had one of the biggest ever opening weeks by a female artist and earned Underwood two Grammy Awards. Her next album, 2009's Play On, was a commercial success led by the single "Cowboy Casanova". Underwood's fourth album, Blown Away (2012), earned her a Grammy Award and was that year's second best-selling release by a female artist. Her first compilation album (2014) was a chart and sales success and earned her a Grammy Award. Her fifth album, Storyteller (2015), made her the only country artist to have all first five studio albums reach either numbers one or two on the Billboard 200. With her sixth album, Cry Pretty (2018), she became the only woman to hit the top of the Billboard 200 chart with four country albums, and had both the biggest week for any album by a woman in 2018 and the best-selling solo female album of the year. One of the most successful artists in any musical genre, Underwood has sold more than 65 million records worldwide. Recognized by Billboard as Country Music's reigning Queen and by Rolling Stone as "the female vocalist of her generation of any genre", she was listed by Time as one of the 100 most influential people in the world in 2014. Underwood is the top country artist of all-time on the RIAA's Digital Singles ranking and the highest certified country album artist to debut in the 21st century. She is the only solo country artist in the 2000s to have a number-one hit on the Billboard Hot 100, the only country artist to debut at number one on the Hot 100, and the woman with most number-one hits in the history of the Billboard ''Country Airplay chart, with fifteen. She is the most successful ''American Idol winner, per Forbes. Billboard named Some Hearts ''the number-one country album of the 2000s, and her as the top female artist on their 'Best Country Artists of the 2000s' list. She has been inducted into the Hollywood Walk of Fame, Grand Ole Opry, Oklahoma Hall of Fame, and Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame. She has received numerous awards and accolades, including seven Grammy Awards, ten ''Billboard Music Awards, fourteen ACM Awards, thirteen American Music Awards, nine CMA Awards, and a Guinness World Record. Personal Life 'Relationship' Underwood began dating British metal singer James Harrison in mid-2005 shortly after she won the fourth season of American Idol. They became engaged in September 2005, before marrying in Los Angeles, California on February 11, 2006. They have five children together; Amelia Marie (b. 2006), Luke James (b. 2008), Victoria Carrie (b. 2010), Caitlyn Stephanie (b. 2014) and Brianna Kseniya (b. 2019). 'Wealth' According to Forbes, Underwood earned $7 million between 2006 and 2007, $9 million between 2007 and 2008, $14 million between 2008 and 2009, $13 million between 2009 and 2010, $20 million between 2010 and 2011, $5 million between 2011 and 2012, $31 million between 2012 and 2013, $10 million between 2013 and 2014, $8 million between 2014 and 2015, $26 million between 2015 and 2016, and $20 million between 2016 and 2017, totalling $166 million in her career. She had earned over $83 million by 2014, being named the top-earning Idol ''alum of all time. In 2010, Underwood and Harrison bought a mansion on eleven acres near Ottawa, Canada in the luxurious Spruce Ridge district. The couple later put the mansion up for sale at an asking price of $2.2 million. In 2012, the couple bought a cottage outside of Nashville. They use the cottage for weekend getaways. Oprah toured the cottage and interviewed Underwood and Fisher there for their appearance on Oprah's Next Chapter. In January 2014, it was reported that Underwood topped the 2013 list of the highest-paid American Idol alumni, reportedly earning $31 million. Not only more than any other ''American Idol contestant, this total also exceeded the annual earnings of 2013 judges Mariah Carey, Nicki Minaj, and Keith Urban. 'Personal Interests' Underwood is a practicing Christian, and is also an animal lover and a vegan. She stopped eating meat at the age of thirteen because she could not stand the thought of eating one of her own animals. She was voted "World's Sexiest Vegetarian" by PETA in 2007 for the second time, the first being in 2005 alongside Coldplay frontman Chris Martin, who was himself a vegetarian at the time. In a 2007 interview with PETA, Underwood stated, "Ever since I was little I loved animals ... If you told me I could never sing again, I'd say that was horrible, but it's not my life. If you told me I could never be around animals again, I would just die." In April 2013, Underwood spoke out with disapproval regarding the Tennessee "Ag Gag bill". The bill makes it a crime to videotape animal cruelty or abuse and then fail to turn in the evidence to authorities within 48 hours. This is to stop animal rights activists from accumulating enough documentation to prove that animal cruelty is routine in big agribusiness. Underwood tweeted, "Shame on TN lawmakers for passing the Ag Gag bill. If Gov. Bill Haslam signs this, he needs to expect me at his front door. Who's with me?" State Rep. Andy Holt responded to her tweet, saying, "I would say that Carrie Underwood will stick to singing, I'll stick to lawmaking." Underwood later responded via Twitter, "I should stick to singing? Wow…sorry, I'm just a tax paying citizen concerned for the safety of my family. #NoAgGag". She also tweeted Tennessee Gov. Bill Haslam, saying "Please don't sign the Ag Gag bill. Think about the welfare of the animals as well as the consumers. I'm begging you..." Underwood has stated that she has a great interest in sports. She has participated in the annual City of Hope Celebrity Softball tournament for charity for many years. The event takes place in Nashville, Tennessee, and benefits research for life-threatening diseases. In 2005, she performed the "Star-Spangled Banner" at Game 4 of the NBA Finals between the San Antonio Spurs and Detroit Pistons, and in 2006 at the NBA All-Star Game. She performed at halftime of the 2006 Thanksgiving Day football game at Texas Stadium in Irving, Texas, and was friends with Dallas Cowboys quarterback Tony Romo. She also performed the "Star-Spangled Banner" at the NFC Championship Game between the Seattle Seahawks and Carolina Panthers in 2006, as well as at the 2006 edition of NASCAR's Coca-Cola 600, the MLB All Star Game in Pittsburgh, and at Game 3 of the 2007 World Series between the Boston Red Sox and Colorado Rockies. On February 7, 2010, Underwood performed the National Anthem for Super Bowl XLIV. Underwood performed the opening theme song for NBC Sunday Night Football. Hill later expressed full support for Underwood, congratulating her via Twitter and stating that it was "an awesome choice" by NBC/SNF and that Underwood "will rock it". Underwood's original song was a modification of her song "Oh, Sunday Night", but was changed to an original song, "Game On", for the 2018 NFL season. She sang the National Anthem for the Nashville Predators prior to their victory over the Chicago Blackhawks in Game 3 of the first round of the 2017 Stanley Cup Playoffs and prior to their victory over the Winnipeg Jets in Game 2 of the second round of the 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs. Discography : Main article: Carrie Underwood discography *''Some Hearts'' (2005) *''Carnival Ride'' (2007) *''Play On (2009) *''Blown Away (2012) *''Storyteller'' (2015) *''Cry Pretty ''(2018)